1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods and apparatuses for networking in a communication system, and particularly for communicating position information of such apparatuses to the communication system.
2. Related Art
A Global Positioning System (GPS) is a space-based radio positioning network designed to provide users who are equipped with a suitable receiver with position, velocity, date, heading, altitude, quality of fix information, and time information. Developed by the United States Department of Defense, the space-based portion of GPS comprises a constellation of GPS satellites in non-geosynchronous 12 hour orbits around the Earth. A myriad of Global Positioning Satellite (“GPS”) capable devices are becoming more readily available in contemporary commercial markets, due to modern public access to GPS.
Personal GPS units allow hikers and mountaineers to navigate difficult and confusing terrain without fear of being lost. Maritime GPS units have been popular for many years now with both recreational and commercial boaters. LoJack® is yet another readily available consumer GPS product that has helped many vehicle owners recover their stolen vehicles. Nearly every high-end vehicle modernly comes equipped from the factory with a GPS navigational tracking system to guide a driver to a target destination.
Civil service providers, such as for example police, firefighters, and other such civil servants have not historically been provided as ready access to GPS networking equipment as their military counterparts. Although civil servants are not exposed to the same measure of danger as their military counterparts, police and firefighters in particular can easily find themselves in dangerous situations wherein a personal GPS network device would help ensure the safety of such an officer or firefighter.
A vast number of currently existing wireless two-way communication systems provide radio communications channels to approved users. Indeed, virtually every metropolitan area is laden with a plethora of wireless network infrastructure. A need exists to provide such currently existing communications systems with a personal GPS device, capable of “back-fitting” to use the already existing communications channels to provide a cost effective GPS position tracking system.
Therefore, the present teachings provide such a personal GPS apparatus and system, which is robust, fast, and cost-effective and easily implemented in a currently existing two-way radio communications system.